The invention refers to a fastening device comprising the features of the preamble of claim 1.
Such a device comprising a switch and a receptacle is known from the DE-OS 27 19 194. Thereby the receptacle of the fastening device has two guide grooves which are arranged opposite to each other in two lateral walls. During the assembly two corresponding guide webs on the switch are inserted into the grooves and secure the switch in upward and downward direction. Into the other directions the position of the switch on the receptacle is secured by spring elements which are partly provided with detents with which they engage behind appropriate shoulders.
It is an object of the present invention to develop the fastening device with the features of the preamble of claim 1 in such a way that the mounting of the switch on the receptacle is facilitated.
This problem is solved by a fastening device having the features of the characterising part of the main claim.